pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Nightray
Elliot Nightray (エリオット ナイトレイ, Eriotto Naitorei) was the last remaining legitimate Nightray Heir. Elliot was also the famed Nightray Assassin, The Head Hunter, though unintentionally. Appearance Elliot has beige-colored hair and blue eyes.He also has 2 blue earings (studs) in each ear. In his first appearance, he wore standard Latowidge uniform. He keeps a blade with his family crest in a violin case. Elliot is hotheaded, blunt and always forces his opinions on everybody else. Ada, however, thinks he is a nice and dependable person deep down. Leo also stated that "he is smart, yet he is still an idiot". Personality He first meets Oz in the Latowidge library where they get into a fight over a character in the novel series The Holy Knight (Elliot spoils the ending for Oz's favorite character, Edgar: that Edgar dies in an act of self sacrifice). He hated the Vessalius family, a belief that is his fathers. He also doesn't like Ada calling his name and despises how the Vessalius seem to get away with anything just because they were heroes 100 years ago. However, after learning more of Oz and his past, he decides to "judge everything with his own eyes". He now views things differently from before, and accepts Oz's friendship. When Gilbert and Vincent first came to the Nightray household, Elliot was told to stay away from them, for they were up to no good. With his previous personality, he tried to accept his brothers' wishes, but couldn't understand the reason, so he grew to accept them more each day, gaining respect for both of them. Though he seems to be greatly annoyed by Gilbert, in reality, he cares about him. Abilities and Powers *﻿Chain - Humpty Dumpty * Swordsmanship: Although he is not considered a superb swordsman, Elliot does consider this one of his strong points. *Musical Instruments':' He is well known for his skills at the piano. Elliot also composes his own songs, which he has gifted to Leo and his mother. Quotes To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"People who think so lightly of their own lives, DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO PROTECT ANYONE!"'' *''"Who knows. We just have to think of that when things reach to the point of no return. But, no matter what I choose, I will never let you die!" '' *''"All your 'self sacrifice' only pleases yourself! Have you ever saved anyone that way? All you want is protect yourself!" '' *''"You're late shorty."'' *''"You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road."'' To Leo *"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY SERVANT!!" *''"I'm sorry, Leo."'' (Elliot's last words) To Himself *''"How could I have failed to see it was me?" (Talking about his true identity of the Headhunter) *"How could I burden that brat with the weight of my life?" (Talking about Oz.) *"I am Elliot Nightray and I won't let you take that away from me!"'' *''"I want to judge everything with my own eyes."'' Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of other characters' memories. Trivia *Elliot's zodiac sign is Leo. * It is stated in Pandora Hearts Official Guide that Elliot has an admiration for Break and he wishes to duel with him someday. * In the anime, Elliot was shown to have black hair rather than beige when he was younger. As well, a young Leo was also shown to have been a part of the Nightray Dukedom from a very young age, contradicting the canon plotline. * In an omake, it was shown that he likes cats and would play with Kitty and Snowdrop when no one's looking, but due to his family being dog lovers, he couldn't admit it openly. * In the Drama CD of volume 16 it was revealed that Elliot's preferred taste of women's underwear is ivory with black when Leo asked him about it. Navigation Category:Nightray Family Category:Latowidge Student Category:Pandora members Category:Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Human